Diddling the Help
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *Drabbles/Oneshots* Sesshomaru's household is in need of a new maid, an all purpose one. Sess/Kags
1. Maid to Hire

A/N: This idea came out of nowhere. Posts for this 'series' will be short, random installments (mostly drabble length) There is no plot…so I guess it's going to fall under the PWP category. ;D

* * *

><p>Title: Maid to Hire<p>

Theme: Nibble (dokuga contest weekly perfection #150)

Genre: General

Rating: T

Warnings: Suggestiveness

Word Count: 200

A/N: This is sort of a prequel to All Purpose Maid, but it isn't necessary to read it first

Summary: Interviews can be nerve-racking. [AU]

**MAID TO HIRE**

Kagome sat with her back as straight as she could, her legs crossed at the ankle, trying to look poised. On the other side of a large desk sat her possible employer reading over her resume. Sesshomaru took his time, mostly for his own amusement; he wanted to see how long it would take before this girl's calm façade broke. He would glance up at her every so often to find her looking over his shoulder, seemingly taking in the titles of the books on the shelves behind him. Finally it happened; she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and started nibbling on it.

Sesshomaru couldn't look away and found himself entertaining the notion of moving around the desk and taking that luscious lip of hers between his own teeth and doing a little nibbling of his own. Kagome looked at him then and caught Sesshomaru staring at her.

"You are under-qualified," Sesshomaru began, setting her resume on his desk. "You have less experience then I would like."

"I know, but I'm a hard worker and I can take care of almost anything you would need."

'I bet you could,' Sesshomaru mused, his intense gaze causing Kagome to blush.

* * *

><p>Posted on: August 4th 2011<p> 


	2. All Purpose Maid

Title: All Purpose Maid

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Lime Table #14-Play House/Dokuga_contest oneshot #75-All Purpose

Rating: MA

Word Count: 780

A/N: Winner of third place for Dokuga Contest's oneshot #75

**ALL PURPOSE MAID**

Sesshomaru strolled into his kitchen and found his breakfast laid out on the table waiting for him, the morning paper close by. He pulled out a chair and sat, spreading a cloth napkin across one knee. As he took his first bite of the amazing looking egg dish on his plate, there was a clatter of falling objects in the pantry.

"Shoot," a feminine voice hissed, fallowed by more clattering.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and a woman poked her head out of the pantry. "Double shoot," she whispered before gathering herself and walking out of the pantry, instantly moving into a curtsy. "Good morning Mr. Taisho."

Sesshomaru gave her a weak nod before returning to his breakfast, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She bit her lip nervously then glanced at the depths of the pantry for a moment before disappearing into it once again to clean up the mess she'd made. Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to sigh. She was probably one of the most clumsy creatures he'd ever come across, but she was a hard worker and cooked better then any maid he'd had before. After a few moments she emerged once more, a plastic pail full of cleaning supplies in hand. Sesshomaru watched her openly now. Her 'uniform' was completely and utterly an indulgence for him. She looked like a Lolita maid straight from the pages of a manga. Her short dress was black with white ruffles, her apron a bright white. Her long dark locks flowed down her back in soft curls and a matching black headband with a white bow completed her look. Sesshomaru knew it was ridiculous to require her to wear heels, but she did so without complaint. She hadn't been working for him long and she was overly eager to please. As she bent to set her pail down her skirts rode up reviling her white lacy petticoat, and as she bent further to pull a rag out of it she reveled her red panties. Sesshomaru suddenly felt thirsty. He picked up his glass of water and drained it. Once his water was gone he looked at his glass and a little smile tilted up one side of his mouth.

"Kagome," he said simply as he set down his glass, and she turned around abruptly.

"Yes Mr. Taisho?"

"Could you bring me some more water." It wasn't a question, but it wasn't really an order either.

"Of course Mr. Taisho," Kagome said quickly, bobbing her head in a nod.

She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of ice water, then carried it across the kitchen to the table. She stood next to Sesshomaru and slightly reached across him to fill his glass. As she began pouring the water, Sesshomaru gently ran the tips of his fingers up the back of her thigh. Kagome jerked upright and almost dumped the pitcher of water all over the table.

"M-Mr. Taisho?" She stammered and glanced down at him questioningly.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said smoothly. "Your resume stated that you're an all purpose maid did it not?"

"Yes," she answered hesitantly.

Sesshomaru's fingertips resumed their trek up and down the back of her thigh, slowly inching their way higher under her skirts.

"I'd like to see what other…skills you possess." Kagome trembled as Sesshomaru's hand moved to the inside of her thigh and his thumb slipped under the elastic of her panties.

"Skills?" Kagome breathed.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered, smiling at her little gasp as his fingertips brushed against the narrow strip of cotton at the juncture of her thighs.

He pressed his hand against her more fully and massaged her through her panties. She nearly dropped the pitcher she still held, and Sesshomaru took it from her with his free hand, setting it on the table. Kagome placed her hands on the table as Sesshomaru continued it ministrations, fisting the fabric each time his fingers found a more pleasurable spot. He slowly rubbed her until he felt the heat and wetness of her rising passion.

"Oh," Kagome moaned, her eyes half-closed, her head back.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's hand stilled and Kagome let out a little cry of frustration.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered silkily in her ear, pulling his hand away completely. "I believe the master suite could use your attention."

"Yes Mr. Taisho," Kagome panted, reluctantly moving away from him on shaky legs.

She did her best to dip into a curtsy, then headed towards the kitchen's entryway. She hesitated there, glancing back at Sesshomaru shyly over her shoulder before continuing on her way. Sesshomaru smirked, pleased with himself, and pushed his chair away from the table forcing himself not to rush upstairs after her.

* * *

><p>Posted on: August 4th 2011<p> 


	3. Maid to Serve

Title: Maid to Serve

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru, Koga, Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Lime Table #33-To Touch the Devil

Rating: M

Word Count: 487

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**MAID TO SERVE**

Sesshomaru dove across the court, catching the ball with a backhanded swing, sending it shooting back onto Koga's side of the net. Koga was fast, but not fast enough, and the ball bounced past him.

"Damn it," Koga cursed, annoyed with himself.

"One more point and I'll have two sets," Sesshomaru gloated.

"Yeah, yeah," Koga growled, grabbing another tennis ball out of a bin before moving to the back of the court to serve.

This was a weekly tradition between the two; the first to win three sets won five hundred dollars. Koga was down by two sets, yet another tradition. Koga served and Sesshomaru easily returned, setting up another rally. It didn't last long however, and Sesshomaru scored another point.

"You would think with as often as you play, your skills would improve," Sesshomaru mocked as they swapped sides of the court.

"I'm going to kick you ass this set," Koga promised, using his racket to point at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smirked as took his position behind the baseline. As Sesshomaru bounced a tennis ball on the court several times, Kagome appeared. She walked down the stone path towards the court, carrying a silver serving tray laden with glasses, two small bowls, one containing sugar, the other lemon wedges, and a pitcher of iced tea. Sesshomaru served and Koga, staring at Kagome as she set her tray on a wrought-iron table, was caught unawares, not noticing the ball until it was too late, giving a point away.

"Damn," Koga growled once more, but not in annoyance. This time it was in appreciation. "When did you get _that_?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Koga and chose to ignore his question, choosing instead to address Kagome. "Thank you, Kagome," his voice was neutral, but not without effort.

Kagome turned and gave a pretty curtsy, then headed up the path towards the house once more with both Sesshomaru and Koga's eyes glued to her. Both were transfixed by the way her illicitly short skirt swayed with every step. She caught her toe on a step and stumbled, causing her skirt and petticoat to fly up revealing a pair of white lacy panties. Sesshomaru was torn between thanking the Gods above, and cursing her clumsiness.

"Oh, _lace_," Koga commented. "I bet she's a real devil in the sack. Please tell me you've tapped that."

Sesshomaru made a sound in the back of his throat, beyond the limit of his patients with Koga. Noting the wolf youkai was still ogling his maid as she righted her skirt, Sesshomaru tossed the tennis ball he was holding up and slammed his racket into it, sending it rocketing at Koga. Sesshomaru smirked when the ball found its mark and smacked Koga in the chest, sending him staggering backwards.

"What the fuck?" Koga howled, affronted.

Sesshomaru barely lifted one shoulder, a feeble attempt at a shrug. "Perhaps you should keep your attention on the game."

* * *

><p>Posted on: August 15th 2011<p> 


	4. Maid for More

Title: Maid for More

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_taste Lime Table #41-Because it's my name

Rating: M

Word Count: 229

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**MAID FOR MORE**

Kagome stretched and slowly opened her eyes, her internal alarm clock spoiling her plan to sleep a little longer. She blinked to clear the sleep from her eyes and squinted at the glowing face of the alarm clock on the side table. Five forty-six. She would have to hurry to get Mr. Taisho's breakfast on the table before he stepped into the kitchen at six fifteen. Stretching once more, Kagome realized that she was lying on sheets that had a higher thread-count then she had ever been on before. Sheets she was all too familiar with since she changed then often. Just to double check, she glanced around the room and recognized its furnishings as the master suite of the household, Mr. Taisho's bedroom.

As if on cue, Sesshomaru slipped his arm under hers and cupped one of her breasts as he pulled her back against his hard body possessively.

"Mr. Taisho," Kagome began, her voice raw with sleep.

"Sesshomaru," he corrected.

"But-" Kagome started to complain. It was highly unprofessional to call him by his first name, but then again, sleeping with him wasn't all that professional either.

"Whenever we are alone like this," he paused just long enough to press his lips to her bare shoulder, "call me Sesshomaru."

Kagome blushed, his statement made it clear that this, whatever it was between them, was going to continue.

* * *

><p>Posted on: August 23rd 2011<p> 


	5. Maid for the Sheets

Title: Maid for the Sheets

Theme: Caught (dokuga contest weekly perfection 154)/Citrus_taste Lime Table #11-Jezebel

Genre: General/Humor

Rating: M

Warnings: Nudity, A hint of naughtiness

Word Count: 400

Summary: Kagome needs another clothing option. [AU]

**MAID FOR THE SHEETS**

Kagome clutched the sheet she was swathed in to her chest as she searched the bedroom floor for her uniform. After a few minutes of rummaging around, she finally spotted a scrap of black and white peaking out from under the counter in the bathroom. How it had managed to get there was beyond her, but she quickly snatched it up and hurried out of the bathroom. As she un-waded the dress, she noticed the bodice was practically shredded. Holding it up she realized that the rips were in the perfect placement for Sesshomaru's claws.

'Great. Just great,' Kagome let out a frustrated breath. Now how was she supposed to get across the house without being caught? At least in her uniform, she could have come up with some type of excuse; like she had needed to clean something, but in this sheet…it would be obvious; she was the boss's little jezebel.

The shower shut off and as Kagome panicked, wondering if he'd be angry that she was still in this room, Sesshomaru stepped from the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist. He stopped, noticing Kagome holding his bed sheet against her chest, her tattered uniform in hand. The thought of how her uniform had ended up that way left him smirking.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, making his way towards his closet.

"My uniform."

Sesshomaru frowned. He couldn't have her moving about the house dressed in only a bed sheet. As he pulled out the dress shirt he had decided on for the day, inspiration struck.

"Here," he said, pulling out another shirt and handing it to her. "You can wear this until you get back to your room."

Kagome gaped up at him. He thought _this _would be better then prancing through the house in a sheet?

"No one else will be awake yet," he reminded her. "You're the only one with early morning tasks to complete."

His words reminded her that she had to make his breakfast. Deciding she had no other option, Kagome dropped her sheet and pulled the dress shirt from its hanger. Sesshomaru watched appreciatively as she slipped into his shirt and slowly buttoned it. As Kagome tossed the sheet towards the bed, Sesshomaru caught her hand, tugging her into his arms.

"I'll see you in the kitchen," he said softly before teasing her with a kiss and squeezing her perfect backside.

* * *

><p>Posted on: September 2nd 2011<p> 


	6. Maid for Discussion

Title: Maid for Discussion

Theme: Eye of the Beholder (iyfic_contest week 260)

Genre: Humor

Rating: M

Word Count: 164

Character(s): Koga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha (Kagome is mentioned)

Warnings: Topics of an adult nature and profanity

Summary: Koga continues to pester Sesshomaru about his maid. [AU]

**MAID FOR DISCUSSION**

Koga sat on the corner of Sesshomaru's desk, tossing a tennis ball from hand to hand.

"She's hot," Koga insisted.

"I suppose," Sesshomaru replied, feigning indifference and attempting to focus on the quarter's sales figures he was going over.

"Don't give me any of that she's a human-"

"I was not going to say that."

"_Or _any of that 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder' crap either. She's fucking gorgeous. Like a goddess dressed in a wickedly sexy maid's uniform. And what's with those heels she was wearing? There's no way those were her idea-"

"Koga," Sesshomaru interrupted his rant.

"Yeah?"

"Be quiet."

Koga gave him a fanged smirk. "So you're getting it on with her."

"No," Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance. "I am not 'getting it on with her'."

"Who aren't you getting it on with?" Inuyasha asked, stepping into Sesshomaru's office.

"His new maid," Koga offered. "She's a beauty."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, contemplating. "Maybe I should come over for dinner then."

"Absolutely not," Sesshomaru said immediately, wishing this conversation wasn't happening in his office, or better yet, at all.

* * *

><p>Posted on: September 6th 2011<p> 


	7. Maid for Polishing

Title: Maid for Polishing  
>Theme: Citrus_Taste Lime Table #49-Think of all the things your hands could make<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 300<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**MAID FOR POLISHING**

It had taken awhile, thanks to her scent being everywhere within his home, but Sesshomaru had finally found his pretty little maid on the terrace. Kagome stood before a wrought iron table; diligently working on the task he had given her an hour before; polishing all the silver. He supposed she had chosen this location for the fresh air, or perhaps to elude him, even if it was only for a short while. As he watched Kagome apply silver polish onto a rag and begin to rub it into a tarnished platter, he felt an all too familiar demanding need beginning to stir within him. Sesshomaru couldn't explain why such a regular action affected him the way it did. Kagome wasn't _trying_ to make the action look sensual, but to him, it was. Just about everything that woman did turned him on. Kagome had asked him a few days before why he gave her tasks if he was planning on interrupting her shortly after she began them, and her question had left him feeling a little disgruntled. It wasn't as if he gave her something to do just to turn around and interrupt her moments later. It was _her_ fault he couldn't leave her alone long enough for her to do the dishes, or cook a meal, or fold the laundry, or any of the other dozens of tasks she had each day. Or perhaps it was his own fault. For some unfathomable reason, he completely lacked self-control when it came to the slip of a woman in her dangerously revealing uniform.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, and, startled, Kagome turned to face him.

"I'm almost through polishing sir."

"I have something else for you to polish," he told her, smirking when her eyes strayed to the crotch of his slacks.

* * *

><p>WINNER of 3rd Place in Dokuga_contest's Weekly Perfection #160! Posted on: October 15th 2011<p> 


	8. Maid to be Caught

Title: Maid to be Caught  
>Theme: Rinse (dokuga contest weekly perfection #151)<br>Genre: General  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Things of an adult nature  
>Word Count: 400<br>Summary: Caught in the act! [AU]

**MAID TO BE CAUGHT**

Kagome stood in front of the sink, up to her elbows in suds as she washed the mountain of dishes from the night's dinner party. It was late and she was tired, but her work wasn't done yet. Most of Sesshomaru's guests had left, but a couple of stragglers were still mingling in the sitting room, which meant Kagome would likely be up for a few more hours. She was in the middle of rinsing a glass goblet when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her backwards into a solid body.

"Ack!" Kagome squealed, the water-slicked glass slipping from her hands and shattering in the sink.

"You are _far _too jumpy," a voice lightly scolded in her ear.

"Mr. Taisho," Kagome said, trying to keep her voice steady. "I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru glanced down at the glass shards sparkling in the still running water, and then pressed his lips against Kagome's neck just below her ear.

"Perhaps I should punish you for breaking that," he mused, nibbling at her sensitive skin, causing her knees to weaken and forcing her to grab ahold of the marble sink.

Sesshomaru's hand slipped down Kagome's stomach, across her hip, and came to rest on her bare thigh. Kagome shivered at the feel of his warm touch and Sesshomaru eased his hand upwards once more, dragging her skirt with it.

"Your guests," Kagome reminded him weakly.

"They are in the other room and occupied with one another's boring tales of vacations at overly priced resorts," Sesshomaru supplied as his other hand found its way up to Kagome's breast.

Kagome gasped and turned her face towards Sesshomaru's. She focused on his lips for a moment before he met her halfway, kissing her lightly.

"We shouldn't," Kagome whispered against his lips, savoring the tingling feeling his kiss had left behind on her own.

"But we are," Sesshomaru murmured back, squeezing her breast lightly for emphasis.

Kagome moaned softly and Sesshomaru took the opportunity to press his lips against hers once more, loving that she was so easily convinced. The kitchen door swung open, banging loudly against the wall, startling them. Sesshomaru growled, annoyed that he'd been interrupted.

"Oops…" Koga laughed nervously. "Didn't mean to-" he broke off as Sesshomaru turned to face him, giving Koga a quick glace of Kagome's black and white uniform. "I knew it!" Sesshomaru frowned at the wolf's excited exclamation.

* * *

><p>Posted on: October 18th 2011<p> 


	9. Maid for One

Title: Maid for One  
>Author: Niftypaint24<br>Prompt: Grind (Dokuga_contest Weekly Perfection #162)  
>Genre: General<br>Rating: M  
>Warnings: Hintings of adult content<br>Word Count: 400  
>Summary: Getting caught is never fun. [AU]<p>

**MAID FOR ONE**

Kagome, mortified, slipped from Sesshomaru's grasp and fled the kitchen like a gazelle being pursued by a pride of lions. Sesshomaru watched her dash through the door leading to the servants' quarters, the desire to follow her was strong, but need to comfort her was, surprisingly, stronger. Sesshomaru turned to shut the faucet off, and then fixed Koga with an icy stare. The wolf was not going to be dissuaded in his amusement of the situation though.

"I should have forced your brother into taking my bet," Koga said. "I would be five hundred dollars richer. The idot said it would never happen; that you were too uptight to do something like this. Well, it looks like I was right; you've got a fringe benefits thing going."

Sesshomaru frowned, knowing Koga would hesitate to blab to his younger brother about what he had walked in on: Sesshomaru pressed against his maid, his hands greedily roaming her body. The thought of what he could have been, _should_ have been doing that moment brought forth a whole new wave of annoyance with the situation.

"What I wouldn't give to have ten minutes with her," Koga went on, grinning as he made an exaggerated grinding movement with his hips. "Maybe you should send her over to my place. I'd find all kinds of things for her to do."

Sesshomaru, pushed too far by Koga's lewd behavior, growled threateningly.

"Okay," Koga said, holding up his hands as he took a step backwards. "I get it. She's not available for freelancing." He laughed. "But seriously, Sesshomaru, good for you. It's nice to see you enjoying yourself for a change."

And with those parting words, Koga left the kitchen, leaving Sesshomaru to contemplate what he was going to do concerning damage control. Koga would likely tell Inuyasha, and then anyone within a hundred mile radius would know as well. But more importantly, what was he going to do about Kagome? She had been hesitant to yield to him, at least her more rational self had been, but he had forced the issue, being selfish, and they had been caught. Thank the gods they hadn't been caught in a more compromising position, otherwise he would never hear the end of it. Sesshomaru sighed, realizing that he wasn't likely going to walk away from the situation as it was without some type of mocking from his younger brother.

* * *

><p>WINNER of 1st place in Dokuga_contest's weekly perfection #162 'Grind'. Posted on: November 2nd 2011<p> 


	10. Maid for a Little Tenderness

Title: Maid for a Little Tenderness  
>Author: Niftypaint24<br>Prompt: Limb (Dokuga_contest Weekly Perfection #189)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: T  
>Warnings: None<br>Word Count: 200  
>Summary: Sesshomaru comforts Kagome. [AU]<p>

A/N: This is a _long_ overdue.

**MAID FOR A LITTLE TENDERNESS**

Sesshomaru gently knocked on Kagome's door. He didn't need to, this was his home after all, but all things considered, he felt he had to.

"Kagome?" he asked softly as he nudged open the door.

The room was dark, but he could still see her on the bed; face down and, if he wasn't mistaken, crying. As he approached she pushed herself up, and when he sat down next to her, opening his arms slightly as an offering, she threw herself awkwardly into his chest. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her as best he could and held her, but when Kagome let out a muffled sob; that was his undoing.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, something he rarely, if ever, did. Yet something else he felt compelled to do for her.

She mumbled something, that she was embarrassed. He could hardly blame her, if he had any decency, he'd be embarrassed too. He was mostly angry, not only with Koga, but with himself. He shouldn't have pushed her. Yes, Koga shouldn't have wondered into the kitchen, but Sesshomaru shouldn't have been pestering Kagome either. Honestly, he acted like a lust crazed pup when it came to her; all limbs and hormones.

* * *

><p>Posted on: May 12th 2012<p> 


	11. Maid for a Little Discretion

Title: Maid for a Little Discretion  
>Author: Niftypaint24<br>Prompt: Soon (Dokuga_contest Weekly Perfection #193)  
>Genre: GeneralHumor  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Mentioning of sexy times  
>Word Count: 400<br>Summary: Sesshomaru can't wait to get home. [AU]

**MAID FOR A LITTLE DISCRETION**

Sesshomaru checked his watch and frowned. He'd only been at the office two hours. Two hours which felt like ten. Koga stepped into his office, flopped down in one of the two chairs in front of Sesshomaru's desk, and tossed a folder onto the desktop.

"Morning," he offered, a grin on his lips. The same grin he'd been wearing for a week.

"Koga," Sesshomaru greeted in return, his frown deepening.

"Ready for the meeting with ?"

"Have I ever not been ready for a meeting?"

Koga nodded. "Good point. So…how's everything at home?"

Sesshomaru fixed Koga with a look that clearly said he was crossing a line. "Fine."

Koga laughed and again nodded. "Well, before we head off to the conference room, I have a couple of things to go over with you."

Koga grabbed the folder he'd previously discarded and launched into a long list of things he thought were important. Sesshomaru eased back in his chair and tuned him out. A week had passed since Koga had caught Sesshomaru in a compromising position with his maid in the kitchen and, surprisingly, Sesshomaru had yet to hear anything about it from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had assumed that Koga would barely be able to contain himself with the news of what he had witnessed, but the fact that Inuyasha hadn't been giving him flak about it proved that the wolf had kept his big mouth shut; something for which Sesshomaru was thankful. He loathed the idea of Inuyasha finding out, or anyone for that matter.

He had promised Kagome that they, or more accurately, _he_ would be more discrete in their exploits. That didn't mean he was staying away from her however, not in the least. If anything it had only fueled his need for her. One of the advantages of owning a mansion was there was a lot of space. Rooms upon rooms where he could get Kagome alone and away from prying eyes; where they could do as they please. That very morning he'd had his way with her in the library. Sesshomaru smiled with the memory and was soon shifting uncomfortably in his chair; the memories came with an unwelcome side-effect. Well, unwelcome unless he was in the presence of Kagome.

"Are you even listening?"

"No," Sesshomaru admitted.

Koga sighed. "Let's go."

"I'll meet you there," Sesshomaru said, having no intention of going anywhere in his current 'condition'.

* * *

><p>Posted on: June 7th 2012<p> 


	12. Maid to Crave

Title: Maid to Crave  
>Author: Niftypaint24<br>Prompt: Bring (Dokuga_contest Weekly Perfection #192)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: T  
>Warnings: Mentioning of sexy times<br>Word Count: 100  
>Summary: Does Kagome feel the same way? [AU]<p>

**MAID TO CRAVE**

Sesshomaru caught the back of Kagome's skirt as she passed him, bringing her progress to a halt. She made her usual squeak of protest, but melted into his arms easily enough once his lips found hers.

She was like a drug and he was forever craving another hit. Throughout the day he found himself seeking her out, needing just one more taste of her sinful body. Did she long for this as he did? Or was she simply giving into his desires because he was her employer? Sure, she always seemed to enjoy their coupling, but did she _need _it?

* * *

><p><strong>WINNER of First place! <strong>Dokuga_contest's weekly perfection #192. Posted on: June 7th 2012


	13. Maid to be Ignored

Title: Maid to be Ignored  
>Author: Niftypaint24<br>Prompt: Extra (Dokuga_contest Weekly Perfection #198)  
>Genre: RomanceDrama  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: None  
>Word Count: 300<br>Summary: Kagome's had enough of the 'new' Sesshomaru. [AU]

**MAID TO BE IGNORED**

Kagome was busy dusting a small antique table when Sesshomaru strode past her on his way towards his study. She quickly grabbed the sides of her skirt and dipped in a curtsy.

"Good morning Mr. Taisho," she greeted warmly.

Sesshomaru continued on his way without a word. If Kagome hadn't caught the slight nod he had given her she would have thought he hadn't heard her at all. She watched his retreating back with a frown marring her pretty face. When the door to his study banged closed, Kagome slapped her dusting cloth on the table and began forcefully rubbing furniture oil into the table's surface.

"_Good morning_ Kagome," she imitated.

Sesshomaru's reaction to her had been the same for the past two weeks. Before, he hadn't been able to keep his hands off her, and now he couldn't be bothered to grace her with a sideways glance; spare an extra second for a hello. At first Kagome had assumed that he was busy, but now she wasn't so sure. Had she done something wrong? Had she done something to turn him away? Was it because of how she had reacted when Koga caught them together in the kitchen? No, he hadn't changed all the much after that. He'd still sought her out; he had just taken a little more care to make sure no one else was around first. So what had changed between them?

Kagome sighed, exasperated, and her forceful 'cleaning' slackened off before her hand stilled completely. She found herself staring at the door to his study, wondering what she should do. She could go to him, but wouldn't that be overstepping her station? She tossed the cloth she was holding onto the table and started towards Sesshomaru's study, her strides purposeful; she had to find out.

* * *

><p>WINNER of first place! Posted on: July 13th 2012<p> 


	14. Maid to Wonder

Title: Maid to Wonder  
>Author: Niftypaint24<br>Prompt: Low (Dokuga_contest Weekly Perfection #191)  
>Genre: Romance-ish<br>Rating: M  
>Warnings: Hinting at sexy times<br>Word Count: 300  
>Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome are on the same page, even if they don't know it. [AU]<p>

**MAID TO WONDER**

Sesshomaru was exhausted. He never thought that forcing himself to ignore Kagome would cause him to expend so much energy.

'This is definitely a low point,' he thought wryly.

He was so frustrated. He wanted her, but he was denying himself the pleasure of having her. It had been two weeks since he had felt the warmth of her body against his. For the first time in his life, he wasn't taking what he wanted, and that wasn't sitting well with him either. There was a knock at the door, but before he could say anything, the door opened and Kagome slipped through it. She closed the door and leaned back against it, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Kagome?"

Kagome bit her lip nervously, an action Sesshomaru was finding difficult to ignore.

"Mr. Taisho did I… Have I done something to make you angry with me? Have I left you unsatisfied with my performance in some way?"

Sesshomaru shook his head slowly. "No, quite the opposite actually, I am more than satisfied with your performance."

"Then why-"

"Did you come here for another reason?" Sesshomaru asked, hoping she would answer that she couldn't take another second of not being with him in the most carnal of ways.

"I…" Kagome really hadn't come in there for any other reason than to find out where his sudden indifference was coming from, but now, with the way he was looking her over… Bottom line, she wanted full-frontal contact with the delectable Mr. Taisho and that was that.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Come here," Sesshomaru ordered and she stepped forward obediently.

Sesshomaru stood, meeting Kagome halfway. They reached for one another instinctively, and he brought his lips crashing down on hers, pouring all of the last two weeks' worth of frustration into a devastating kiss.

* * *

><p>Posted on: July 13th 2012<p> 


	15. Maid to be Together

Title: Maid to be Together  
>Author: Niftypaint24<br>Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]  
>PairingCharacters: Sesshomaru/Kagome  
>Theme: Citrus_Taste Lime Table #12-To Live Without, Is Death<br>Rating: MA  
>Word Count: 217<p>

**MAID TO BE TOGETHER**

Sesshomaru had Kagome pinned to the wall, the maid only getting an instant to gasp before he started attacking her mouth. He had waited _too long_ be patient now. Kagome made a low moan that vibrated all the way to Sesshomaru's heart, forcing it to send all the blood down below. Kagome bucked into Sesshomaru's hips, rubbing against the tent growing in his slacks and it became apparent when Sesshomaru grinded into Kagome that the slacks _had _to go. Kagome fought with the button on the front of the pants for a moment before Sesshomaru attempted to push her hands away.

"Let me." Before he could finish his short sentence, the button popped open and Kagome stuffed her hand inside, palming Sesshomaru's erection to its full potential between his boxers. Sesshomaru moaned loudly, grabbing a fistful of Kagome's dark locks and forcing her into another kiss. Sesshomaru crushed his body against Kagome with a carnal moan and grinded his erection against her willing body.  
>The pliant maid reacted with a noise of delight as she arched her back and wrapped her leg around Sesshomaru's thigh.<p>

"I've been dying for this," Kagome panted as his lips moved down her neck.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I've only just begun," he promised, loving the shiver of anticipation his words sent through her.

* * *

><p>Posted on: July 13th 2012<p> 


	16. Maid for a Little Romance

Title: Maid for a Little Romance  
>Author: Niftypaint24<br>Prompt: Peony (Dokuga_contest Weekly Perfection #199)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: G  
>Warnings: There's a little fluffiness (if you squint)<br>Word Count: 400  
>Summary: Sesshomaru surprises Kagome. [AU]<p>

**MAID FOR A LITTLE ROMANCE**

Kagome was on her hands and knees, yanking weeds from the dirt, cursing every once and awhile when a particularly stubborn weed refused to cooperate. She didn't weed all of the flower beds, just one in particular; the one that held the peonies. They were her favorite. Sure, the gardeners could tend to them, were even paid to, but Kagome preferred to do it herself. It was her Tuesday ritual; Tuesday being the one day when Sesshomaru was gone long enough for her to spend the time in the garden without him knowing. Smiling to herself, happy with the results before her, Kagome got to her feet and collected her bucket full of weeds. Kagome ditched the bucket next to the building the gardeners used to store their equipment in and then headed up the steps towards the mansion, contemplating if she had enough time for a bubble bath before Sesshomaru returned home from work.

She stepped into the kitchen through the servant's entrance, taking a double glance at the small dining table. There was a vase set in the table's center; crystal and overflowing with peonies. Kagome stepped closer as she tried to think of who could have placed them there. She was the only one who ever made and set out flower arrangements, and those instances were few and far between; Sesshomaru said they wreaked havoc with his nose. So who would have set these out? Dismissing the mystery in favor of a cold glass of water, Kagome left the table and headed for the sink. She grabbed a glass from the strainer and proceeded to the fridge, where she fished out the pitcher of water and filled her glass. She then made her way down the hall towards her room, passing another three vases of peonies along the way. When she stepped into her room, she was literally assaulted with peonies. Every square inch of her room was covered with them. After she took in the shock of _that_, there was another; Sesshomaru was standing in amongst the hundreds of blooms.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice your fondness for them?" Sesshomaru asked. "How you spend hours in the garden when you think I'm not here?"

"You did all this?" Kagome asked, and then added a skeptical, "By yourself?"

"Despite your lack of faith, I can move vases of flowers by myself," Sesshomaru answered with a grin.

* * *

><p>WINNER of first place! Dokuga_contest's weekly perfection #199. Posted on: July 19th 2012<p> 


	17. Maid for a Little Clarity

Title: Maid for a Little Clarity  
>Author: Niftypaint24<br>Prompt: Nut (Dokuga_contest Weekly Perfection #217)  
>Genre: Drama-ish (with a wedge of humor)<br>Rating: M  
>Warnings: Profanity and talk of sexy times<br>Word Count: 200  
>Summary:Sesshomaru talks his problems out with the last person he'd expect to. [AU]<p>

**MAID FOR A LITTLE CLARITY**

"I don't understand your problem," Koga said, shaking his head. "She's fucking gorgeous."

Sesshomaru sighed, seriously regretting bringing up the subject of Kagome with Koga. "I am well aware of how beautiful she is," Sesshomaru began, never taking his eyes off his glass of scotch. "The problem lies with the fact that I'm feeling something for her."

Koga sucked in a breath of surprise. "Oh. Really?"

Sesshomaru nodded once, feeling Koga's stare boring into him. Honestly, why was Sesshomaru talking about this with him? There had to be another reason besides the fact that Koga was the only one that knew of his predicament with Kagome.

"Well, you're hardly the first guy to ever fuck his maid," Koga admitted.

Sesshomaru cringed at Koga's blunt words and the wolf laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You may not want to hear it, but that's the situation in a nutshell. If you really want this thing to work out, the first thing I suggest you do is get her off your goddamned payroll."

"You want me to put her out of a job?"

Koga shrugged. "Out of her job or out of your bed, either one, but you'll have to choose, Sesshomaru."

* * *

><p>WINNER of First Place! Posed on: November 27th 2012<p> 


	18. The End Has Come

Title: The End Has Come  
>Author: Niftypaint24<br>Prompt: Finale (Dokuga_contest Weekly Perfection #220)  
>Genre: General (kinda Angsty too I suppose)<br>Rating: T  
>Warnings: Mentioning of sex (<em>super<em> mild tho)  
>Summary: Sesshomaru fires Kagome. [AU]<p>

**THE END HAS COME**

They say all good things must come to an end and though this situation wasn't exactly normal, Kagome still felt saddened. Sesshomaru had told her over dinner, one she hadn't cooked for a change, that he was firing her. He said that his conscience wouldn't allow him to continue paying her and sleeping with her at the same time, so he'd decided it would be best if she didn't work for him any longer. He of course suggested that she move her things to his room, their room, but to Kagome that prospect felt even stranger than their current situation.

"Where will you go?" Sesshomaru asked softly, sitting on her bed.

"I'm going to move in with a friend," Kagome answered, refusing to look at him.

Sesshomaru nodded; of course she had somewhere else to go. "I can't persuade you to change your mind?"

Kagome gave him a sad smile. "No."

* * *

><p>Posted on: December 16th 2012<p> 


End file.
